


В поисках выхода

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Devil May Cry (Game), Drama, Family, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Пока ты ищешь выход, — уверенно произнесла Ева, — ты не сможешь его найти. Такова логика этого места.





	В поисках выхода

Ева, бродившая потерянной тенью по осколкам старых воспоминаний, не думала, что ей когда-нибудь удастся снова почувствовать себя живой. Порой она задумывалась, как сложились судьбы ее сыновей, спасся ли Данте, выжил ли Вергилий, что произошло со Спардой? Она не знала.

Может, она просто не хотела знать. Поэтому, когда в этом мире чьих-то разрушенных мечтаний и несбывшихся надежд появилась ее воинственно настроенная копия, Ева восприняла это как должное. Триш — так ее звали — металась в поисках выхода, словно раненый зверь, и Ева не могла не сочувствовать ей. Она-то уже успела познать на себе всю скорбь и тягость этого места, но время и разочарование заставили ее смириться если не совсем, то со многим.

— Чем дольше ты ищешь, тем больше ты теряешь, — расплывчато произнесла Ева, когда Триш решила немного отдохнуть. — То, что тебе нужно, находится не здесь.

— Что? Что ты знаешь? — вскричала Триш, машинально воззвав к магии, а не найдя оной, потянулась к спрятанным в сапогах метательным ножам. — Отвечай! Мне нужно вернуться, пока Данте не наделал бед.

Ева замерла на полуслове, неверяще глядя на свою копию. Данте! Имя, которое она давно сочла забытым и стершимся, будто замусоленная до дыр черно-белая фотография. Слишком многих сил ей стоило сдержаться и не схватить Триш за складки откровенного черного костюма.

— Пока ты ищешь выход, — наконец произнесла Ева, немного придя в себя, — ты не сможешь его найти. Такова логика этого места.

Триш вздохнула и обессиленно опустила руки.

— Мне правда нужно вернуться, — откровения дались ей удивительно легко. — Данте сейчас сражается с Мундусом, моим повелителем. — Триш немного помедлила, думая, стоит ли уточнять свое участие во всей этой заварушке. — Повелителем, которого я предала ради того, кого мне стоило убить.

Ева покачала головой и мягко погладила Триш по макушке.

— Хаос, бушующий внутри Данте, затронул и тебя.

Триш подняла взгляд, немного смущенная этой странной лаской от той, что как две капли воды похожа на нее саму.

— Что если Данте проиграет?

— Данте не проиграет, — уверенно ответила Ева. Окутанное мраком пространство тряхнуло, и вспышка похожего на молнию света будто разделила мир на две части, превратившись в яркое пятно портала. — Похоже, тебе пора, — мягко улыбнулась Ева.

Триш быстро поднялась и взяла ее за руку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Я ведь заняла твое место, — произнесла она чуть сумбурно. — У меня твоя внешность, твой голос, частицы твоих воспоминаний. У меня нет лишь твоего сердца.

Ева на мгновение прикрыла глаза.

— У тебя есть кое-что гораздо большее, чем разбитое сердце матери. А теперь иди.

И Триш ушла — шагнула в портал, изо всех сил борясь с желанием обернуться и в последний раз взглянуть на женщину, которую должна была заменить. На том конце пути ее уже ждали.

Открыв глаза, Триш заметила возле себя Данте — и в облике Нело Анжело его брата, некогда плененного Мундусом.

Вергилий сидел, тяжело привалившись к треснувшей каменной колонне, и медленно отсчитывал вдохи и выдохи. Данте метался между ним и лежавшей без сознания Триш, не желая никого оставлять. Снова.

— Она очнулась, — хрипло произнес Вергилий, и Данте в ту же секунду подбежал к Триш.

— Ох. — Чей это был вздох? Кто не сумел сдержать сентиментальный порыв и первым распахнул руки для объятий?

Триш чувствовала себя так, будто вернула что-то давно потерянное, и эта ностальгия была для нее в новинку.

— Данте, — мягко произнесла Триш, отстраняя его. — Замок рушится, Данте. Нам нужно выбираться.

Вспомнив, в какой ситуации они оказались, Данте тут же вернулся к брату и бережно помог ему подняться на ноги. Вергилий хмурился, но помощь принимал молчаливо и безропотно, понимая, что не время для препирательств.

В мир людей Данте вернулся почти счастливым.


End file.
